Fine eyes run in the family !
by Amoris vena
Summary: What if ? Elizabeth Bennet was not who we thought she was ? Mr and Mrs Bennet just lost their second baby girl and adopted little Eliza as their own without letting her know who she really was. She was the illegitimate child of the Duchess of Devonshire and Lord Charles Grey ! What happened when she discovered it ? How would it affect her relationship with Mr Darcy ?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note__ : First of all I am French so English is not my native language. I want to post stories in English as a lot of people here speak this language. I hope you will forgive my grammar mistakes. It is the first time I write fanfiction in English. This story is some sort of "crossover" between Pride and Prejudice and the Duchess... An inspiration I had a few years ago. The first chapter is a reminder of the Duchess movie which I adapted for my needs for the rest of the story. It might not be the most interesting I think. Our Darcy and Elizabeth will appear later on! Let me know what you think!_

**Chapter 1 : Birth of Eliza**

When she was 17 years old, Lady Georgiana Spencer married the Duke of Devonshire William Cavendish who was 30 years her senior. Oh, how happy was she! She had only met the Duke two or three times at balls and did not know he was even interested by her… She wanted to Love and to be Loved! After all what was life for if it was not to love? She was promised to a bright future by marrying the Duke. Georgiana was beautiful sort of girl. She had blond curly hair and bright brown eyes which seemed to light up when she felt strong feelings such as anger, pleasure, amusement,…

Her enchantment in the wedding began to decrease from the wedding night. She did not know what to expect, what her husband could be wanting from her…

"oh, it cannot be Love; Love cannot hurt physically so much ! Love cannot make a bride cry because of pain inflicted by her husband…" she cried herself to sleep.

Later that year, she learnt her husband had an affair with a servant and a child was born three years ago. Her name was Charlotte. Her poor mother died in childbirth. People in the castle murmured that the Duke was really in love with this girl and was very saddened when she died. The Duke asked or rather forced his wife to take care of this child to as he said "have some experience which can serve the day you will give me a son !". First Georgiana was not happy about it but the child was not responsible for her parents' misalliance and her mother's death. She took pity on her and did as she was her own daughter ! She was glad to finally have someone to Love and someone who Loved her in return !

When she got pregnant, it was the first time she saw her husband happy ! His happiness was none when she gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She was named after her mother and was called "Little G". She was indeed a "little Georgiana" as she looked her mother a lot ! Then she gave birth to an other baby girl named Harriet with the nickname "Harryo" which angered the Duke who wanted a son !

The long desired son was born in 1790. This boy was conceived in a way the Duchess would want to forget… He was naturally named after his father : William but was called "Hart".

The Duke seemed to be the only one not in love with Georgiana Cavendish. He found another lady : an Elizabeth Forster. He took her as his mistress and Georgiana was forced to accept the sort of triad… Luckily for her, Elizabeth called Beth was her best friend. She could confide in her. She was like the sister she never had and was not even jealous of her. She had to accept the two children Beth had with the Duke. These children lived with them with her own children !

If Georgiana did not care about Beth and her husband it is mainly because she had a lover. She was in love with a young man named Lord Charles Grey (the future Prime Minister of England in the years 1830). In this way she discovered what Love was really like ! From their Love was conceived a child. When the Duke learnt it, he took disposition so once the bastard child would be born it would be send away to some family who would be gracious enough to take it in. Georgiana would not be allowed to see it, to contact it in anyway ! She would have to give up her romance with Lord Grey as it was enticing his reputation. Everyone in the ton knew the Duchess was carrying a child who was not her husband's !

She gave birth to a healthy baby girl on February 1792 at Chatsworth in Derbyshire; a magnificent house her husband bought few years back. When the time had come to give her up to Charles Grey's father who had to find her a good home, thank goodness Beth was here to be with her. She would not have been able to do it herself… How much had she endured ! She raised a girl who was not hers, accept her husband and her friend's children, but she; she was not allowed to keep her precious baby girl ! Her only child made from Love ! No words can describe her pain when she kissed a last time her baby's forehead whispering her "all will be well my dear… Listen to me my baby : if one day you marry; make sure it is for Love; I will miss you so much"

As they parted away; she cried :

"General Grey ! Her name is Eliza !"

Little did they know that a Derbyshire gentleman called George Darcy with his seven-year-old son were riding on this way and witnessed everything…

**To be continued…**

A few dates to follow the story :

1774 : wedding Miss Georgiana Spencer and William Cavendish

1783 : birth of Georgiana "Little G" Cavendish

1785 : birth of Fitzwilliam Darcy and of Harriet "Harryo" Cavendish

1790 : birth of William 'Hart' Cavendish

1792 : birth of Eliza and Elizabeth Bennet

1807 : death of the Duchess Georgiana

1808 : Death of George Darcy

1809 : wedding of the Duke and Beth

1811 : death of the Duke

1812 : first meeting between Elizabeth and Darcy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Father and son talk. **

Little Fitzwilliam Darcy was perplexed. He was used to see her Grace as they were neighbours. Pemberley was quite closed to Chatsworth. He asked his father :

"why is the Duchess crying ?"

"My son, I think you are too young to understand it"

"Could not you tell me Father ? I will do my best to understand I promise."

George Darcy sighed. How was he going to explain his son the values of marriage ? That in marriage you are supposed to love your partner, you are supposed to be as faithful as God is, you are supposed to be together no matter what happens and you are supposed to have children together… What was the Duke and the Duchess' marriage ? It was nothing of these things… It was going to be hard explaining this to a seven-year old boy.

"Well… you know her Grace Georgiana is married to the Duke of Devonshire ? They got married a few years ago and have three children who you already know."

"Yes, the young miss Harriet is my age. I prefer her elder sister as she has so bright eyes."

George Darcy smiled at his child's innocence. Sometimes he would give out his thoughts without thinking. He hoped it will be caused him prejudice in the future… Speaking too fast his mind…

He explained his son that this baby was not the Duke's daughter but she was the Duchess'. Young Fitzwilliam Darcy had trouble to understand it. He thought one can have children only if he is married… It did not make any sense at all. His father explained that it was possible to have children without being married but it was not what God wanted.

"So, it is the baby's fault. If she was not born, nothing would have happened and the Duchess would not be so sad. I do not like her at all !"

George Darcy was so much surprised by his son's proud and disdainful answer. It was the first time he noticed it. With a very strong and firm voice he said :

"do you really think it is the child's fault ? Do you really think this baby deserves to be taken away in this manner from its family ? Listen to me once and for all : this child is NOT guilty ! You cannot blame someone for his parents' or family's actions. Instead of blaming her you should pray for her every day. You should pray that she finds a good home with loving adoptive parents and perhaps siblings. Do you not realize how lucky you are to have both your parents besides you ?"

The little boy was very surprised by his father's sudden outburst. Then he heard the poor baby cried as the carriage was taken her away from her mother. Something in his heart broke but it did not know what it was. He took his father's advice at heart and pray every night before bedtime for "little Eliza". May she have a good life filled with Love.

**To be continued (soon)**

_A/N : I am looking for a beta. Is someone interested ? _

_Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I appreciated them._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: When a horse slips.**

General Grey and his wife, who was holding little Eliza, were heading to London. The baby never stopped crying. Even Charles Grey's sweet mother could not calm her. How she wanted to keep her dear grand-daughter and raise her but unfortunately her health would not allow it. She knew she had a bad heart and was slowly dying…

The weather was so bad that day. It was like the sky was also crying for this families fate. Roads became so muddy that the horses had trouble trotting straight without slipping. This trip was becoming more and more dangerous and as Eliza did not stop crying; everyone's nerves were strained. General Grey asked the driver to push the horses in order to arrive as soon as possible to London to get warm and to allow his ears to finally rest. As the driver did as he was asked, one horse slipped at the same time as one of the carriage wheels broke. Fortunately nobody was hurt. General Grey said:

"I think we are near a property or an estate. There is some kind of light there."

He took one of the carriage horse and rode in this direction. Indeed there was a house. He knocked and was received by an old housekeeper. He told her he had an emergency and asked if he could see the master of the house. She led him to the library without asking him any question.

"Mr Bennet, Sir, a General Grey to see you"

"Send him in." Mr Bennet wondered what a General could be wanting from him at this time of day but was quite curious. He needed distraction at the present. Life was not easy at all. Maybe seeing someone with some despair would allow him to forget or to ease your own?

"Sir, I am truly sorry to bother you. I require your assistance. My wife and I were heading to London from Devonshire but we had an accident and our carriage is broken. I think one of our horses has to be put down as well. Thank the Lord everyone is fine. I was wondering if we could have your hospitality for the night. We are travelling with a very young baby and I do not want her to fall ill."

At this Mr Bennet was touched and without hesitation he said:  
"Yes of course, I will help you. Hill! Please order the carriage. In this way it will be faster to go fetch your family and servants Sir."

"I am forever obliged to you Sir and I thank you."

_When they came back to Longbourn._

"Mr Bennet! Where have you been? I was most worried that you would be outside with this dreadful weather. Do you think I would need someone else sick in this house?" She stopped talking as she saw the little baby in Mrs Grey's arms.

"General Grey, Mrs Grey, charming little baby, may I present you my wife?  
My dear, this is General Grey and Mrs Grey whom I invited to stay tonight with their baby as their carriage is broken."

At this moment, a dreadful cry was heard. It sounded like a cry from a baby in terrible pain. Mrs Bennet jumped and ran away from the room in the direction of the noise.  
As their guests looked at him with a quizzical look, he explained:

"I am sorry. My second child is not well at all. She is but than two months old. We fear she might not survive. Apparently she cannot keep anything in her stomach and she has lost so much weight… My wife is so worried and it is troubling for her to see a nice and healthy looking child nowadays. I suspect it is because it reminds her that our poor girl is so bad… Please forgive us. It is quite a bad time for us…"

At this the Grey's did not know what to say. They felt bad for this poor family. They were losing a child they so obviously loved and them they were looking for given their own grandchild up… It was the irony of life: having a healthy baby and giving it up and having a sick baby and caring so much about it…

As they were lost in their thoughts they did not hear the door open quietly. They were startled when they heard Mr Bennet:

"General Grey, Mrs Grey, may I introduce you to my eldest daughter Jane?"

Jane was a very nice looking blond blue-eyed girl. She was almost two and was quite shy. She did a small curtsy to the strangers and murmured a "good evening Sir good evening Madam".

She was quite curious with the baby the lady held. She boldly asked:  
"What is its name?"

Mrs Grey sadly smiled:  
"Her mother wished to name her Eliza"

"Eliza! It sounds just like my baby sister but her name is Elizabeth. What do you mean her mother wished? Are you not her mother?"

"No Miss Bennet. I am not. It is quite complicated and suitable for pretty young ladies like you. But feel free to come closer to look at her better if you wish it." Mrs Grey wanted to change the subject as she felt very uncomfortable.

Jane came closer and said:

"She seems nice. I like her! She has very nice eyes!"

_That night, little Elizabeth Bennet went away in heaven leaving her parents in great despair. Her mother never left her that night and cried a lot. The next morning, as General Grey and his wife were leaving with baby Eliza, Mrs Grey had an idea…_

A/N : thank you all for your reviews. I appreciated them !

I would like to thank **fishistix **for being my beta ! Quick and nice job ! Thank you again !


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : I am sorry there was a silly mistake in chapter 2 as some of you told me : indeed, the Greys were heading to London from _Derbyshire_ and not from _Devonshire !_ Thank you for letting me know!

A lot of you was worried about Mrs Bennet's behavior toward Eliza. Do not worry you will have your answer in this chapter!

**Chapter 4 part 1: life goes on…**

_The Bennets_

"Mr Bennet, what are we going to do?" cried Mrs Bennet as soon as the Greys left. Mrs Bennet did not know what to do. Losing her little child and at the same time adopting a new one was a difficult thing to do. Oh, she did not hesitate a second when she learnt that the poor dear was going to be left to an orphanage if the Greys were not able to find her a good home.

"First my dear, we need to call Mr Fleming". Mr Fleming was Meryton's old pastor. Mr Bennet knew he can be trusted. "We need him to come to organize the funerals".

When she heard the word "funerals" Mrs Bennet burst into tears. Just at this moment, little Eliza cried as well. Mrs Bennet ran to get her. It helped her a lot to have another baby to take care of.

Funerals were arranged. Elizabeth was buried in the evening when night had fallen. It had been decided between Mr Fleming and the Bennets to keep all of that secret for Eliza's welfare. Nobody in Meryton would be able to notice the difference as Mr and Mrs Bennet did know show Elizabeth out as she was so fragile. Eliza was about the same age as Elizabeth so everything could go back to normal.

From this day, Eliza had to be called Elizabeth but it was too painful for the grieving parents to call her like their little girl so they decided to give her a nickname: Lizzie.

Mr Bennet was the only one to know her true parentage. General Grey led him apart just before going away to let him know. He made him promise not to reveal a thing to either his wife or Eliza as it was the Duke's wish. General Grey somehow hesitated to let Mr Bennet know the truth but he did it anyway. After all it was the father's biggest right to know everything about his daughters, right?

Mrs Bennet was a good mother to Lizzie. She breastfed her, played with her and everything a mother should. She was getting on her nerves quite often because she was a very vocal child. Mrs Bennet was very curious about where she came from and why she was given up but she did not suspect that her husband knew the truth. All she knew was that she was born in North of England on February 20th 1792.

When he heard Lizzie cried, it seemed to Mr Bennet that the child knew she did not really belong here and that she was longing for her real mother's arms. Mr Bennet was quite intrigued by Lizzie. She had big brown and beautiful eyes and something about her betrayed her noble origins…

Months went on and Mrs Bennet fell pregnant again. She was very thrilled about it and she expected to be the happy mother of a son. But a little girl came and she was named Mary. A few years after that, Catherine and Lydia were born and Mrs Bennet began to really worry about her future and her girls'.

As Lizzie grew up, she became very close to her sister Jane. Lizzie never suspected a thing about her true parentage and nobody did either. She spent a lot of time with her father who enjoyed her company very much! She was clever and spirited and everything his own real children were not (except Jane sometimes?). He was willing to admit that his three younger girls were stupid, after all, was not their mother silly as well? "His" Lizzie had something special in her.

In Mrs Bennet's mind, Lizzie was one of her daughters. No doubt about that but she was very proud as she considered her own real daughters prettier that Lizzie (all but one, poor Mary…). She noted that she was very different from her other girls: strong-minded and somehow impertinent. This proved to her that education was not everything in a lady. She began to suspect that Lizzie was not sired by a gentleman and in her mind that was why her real mother had to give her up! She of course kept under the strictest silence her thoughts about her. It had been difficult to do it but she was convinced it was for the best.

Next part : the Darcys' point of view !

Thanks again to **fishistix** for being my beta !

:)


	5. Chapter 42

The Darcys  
1792  
Fitzwilliam had trouble refraining his tears as he rode back to Pemberley. He could not stop thinking about this baby girl. For George Darcy it was not unusual to see his son quiet but he knew something was wrong…  
"What is it, son? What is troubling you?", he received no answer.  
Lady Anne Darcy, Fitzwilliam's mother, noticed her son's behavior was not normal when he came home. He was more silent than usual. After a few days she grew very worried and asked her husband about it. He answered:  
"We came across the Duchess of Devonshire Georgiana. You know she was pregnant with Lord Charles Grey's child. We saw her when she was giving her child up to General Grey, the child's grandfather. I think he was quite shocked by what he saw."  
George Darcy remembered his son's proud behaviour but he decided to keep it for himself. He knew his wife was quite proud herself thanks to the Fitzwilliams' lineage…

1807  
Fitzwilliam was now 22. Life went on, he had a baby sister named Georgiana who was 10 years. Their mother had difficulties during childbirth and passed on. He learnt from his father how to be a good master. When time the time came he would be ready to manage Pemberley. He liked to do it a lot.  
One day, as the family was sitting at breakfast, an express came. George Darcy said as he finished reading it:  
"The Duchess of Devonshire Georgiana Cavendish died last night. The funeral will take place in two days in Derby. I hope we can go. This poor lady had a miserable life and was very humiliated by her husband's behaviour. She was a very nice neighbor to us wasn't she ?  
All the Duchess's family was at the funerals. Fitzwilliam paid his respects to the Duchess's children: Georgiana, Harriet and William Cavendish. He noted how much brother and sisters looked like each other. It was quite astonishing how much Georgiana (nicknamed Little G) looked like her mother the Duchess. He could not help it but he found her beautiful. Georgiana and Harriet were both married to Earls. They both had very nice eyes and a very nice face and a very nice figure… At this moment Fitzwilliam wondered about the fourth child of the Duchess, the one whose cries broke his heart so many years ago.  
After the burial, for the first time he dared to ask his father about that event.  
"Father, I wanted to ask you. I am sure you remember when we saw the Duchess giving her baby up? I think it was about fifteen years ago…"  
"Oh, yes. Hard moment to witness wasn't it?  
"What do you think become of her?"  
"Well, it is hard to know. People in Town say that she was given to a family between Derbyshire and London. You know how the ton was very curious about this girl a few years ago. I think it is best that she grew up out of this".  
"Do you think she knows about her true parentage Sir?"  
"I do not think so, you know how the Duke is. He is very mad about what happened. I would not dare to cross him about that. Why do you ask such questions?"  
"Well. I was just wondering…" Truth to be told Fitzwilliam did not really know why he still cared so much about this baby girl. In his head, she did not grow up. Eliza stayed a little baby and he did not realize she was already 15 years old!  
Fitzwilliam carried on with his life. He went to Cambridge to fulfill his gentleman's education and met there a Charles Bingley who became a nice friend to him. He noticed how George Wickham turned very wild indeed but did not dare to acknowledge this to his father. It would cause him too much pain as it was well-known that the old man was dying. He died but one year after the Duchess and Fitzwilliam Darcy became the Master of Pemberley trying to do as well as his father taught him.


End file.
